


need

by Dresupi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Brock Rumlow, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Forced Heat, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Omega Darcy Lewis, Oral Sex, POV Multiple, Post-Coital Cuddling, SHIELD Agent Darcy Lewis, Sex Pollen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Darcy's on a mission when her squadron gets hit with something that triggers her heat.She needs her alpha, but it takes a while for Brock to get there.The Sex Pollen/Omegaverse fic no one asked for.





	need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zephrbabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephrbabe/gifts).



**Darcy**

It was supposed to be a simple civilian rescue.  There was a group of military insurgents in the building, and they wanted to hand over the civilians.  Easy peasy.  

SHIELD must have known something else was probably up, because they sent a shit-ton of field agents in.

Rumor had it that even Romanoff and Barton were here.  And that was definitely classified as ‘kind of a big deal.’.  

Romanoff and Barton were  _ retired _ . Raising two little twin disasters in the form of a couple of red-hair boys, from what Brock had passed down to Darcy.  So it was definitely more than a civilian rescue, if they called in the Black Widow and Hawkeye. 

Brock would have probably been here too if it weren’t for him being sent on some mission out in the ocean somewhere.  Something where he’d have to parachute down onto a boat and Darcy didn’t really want the deets.  She and Brock worked much better if they didn’t talk shop. Or death-defying parts of shop, at least.  

Because then she’d just worry about her alpha coming back to her.  And he’d worry about his omega and then where would they be?  

Probably retired, like Romanoff and Barton, she figured.  Raising a couple of pups with Brock’s eyes and her hair.  

Darcy ducked through the doorway of the old school building, realizing quickly that there were far less soldiers here than all the agents had been led to believe.  And absolutely zero civilians.  This wasn’t a hostage situation.  This was something else.  

Judging by all the bunsen burners and the like stationed around the room, it was some kind of makeshift chemistry lab.  And chemicals weren’t a great sign.  Just because there were fewer soldiers didn’t mean that this wasn’t dangerous as hell.  

She could just hear Brock now.  Her alpha causing a huge stink because she’d decided to go off and get herself into danger while he was gone.  

She could hear a lot of the other agents coughing ahead of her.  As the bodies hit the floor, she hoped she would actually be able to hear her alpha raise a big shitstorm about this.  Gulping, she and the rest of her squadron ducked into another room.  Her squadron captain was looking a little worried.  

And if Maria Hill was looking worried, Darcy knew it had to be bad.  

They’d lured all these agents here with intent to test of some of their chemical warfare, obviously.  

A panel slid out from the ceiling, and even as the now-dead body of Ceiling-Hider McSneaky-Sneak was riddled with bullet holes, a metal canister fell with a clatter to the floor.  It hissed as a white smoke trickled out.  

Darcy knew as soon as it hit her face that it wasn’t like anything else she’d ever encountered before.  It wasn’t the usual chemical warfare that made your nose burn or made you cry and cough.  

No.  

This was something else.  

Something far worse.  

And she didn’t know how to explain it.  Other than she usually had her heats on the fifteenth of the month, which was totally relevant.  Because it wasn’t the fifteenth, it was the second.  And yet, here she was… sweating profusely as her stomach clenched and cramped… having one  _ now _ .  

* * *

 

**Brock**

“Let me in to see her,” he growled.  He couldn’t smell her.  And that was worrying him.  He could always smell her when they were in the same building. That sweet, herbal scent of fresh basil that always seemed to permeate from Darcy.  It was the scent of his omega.  And he’d been told she was in the building.  But he couldn’t smell her and couldn’t this Bozo see that  _ this _ was a problem?  

“Just a minute, Brock…” the nurse said. He had on standard blue scrubs.  A name tag that read  _ ‘Jones _ ’.  “She’s fine, I promise she’s fine.”  

“I can’t smell her… what happened?”  Brock asked. Again. 

“A doctor will be here to explain shortly,” Jones promised.  “But until then, you need to take your broad shoulders and alpha tone over there to wait.”  He pointed to the row of chairs along the wall and Brock gruffly turned to go sit down.  

He wasn’t relaxed though.  No, he was the opposite of relaxed.  Darcy was here.  Hurt.  And they wouldn’t tell him anything. In his experience, that meant bad news.  And he wasn’t sure he could take bad news.  Not when it came to Darcy.  

Not when they’d had such a rocky start and now that they were finally settled in, settling down.  No.  This wasn’t happening.  

“Rumlow?” a voice rang out over the cacophony of thoughts in his mind.  He perked up immediately, rising to cross the floor and go towards the voice.  

“Come with me, please…”  The doctor was a short fella, not one he’d encountered before, but this wasn’t his unit either.  

Brock followed him, setting his jaw as they made their way back to an empty exam room.  He crossed his arms.  “Where’s Darcy?”  

“In a secure part of the facility,” the doctor promised.  “She’s safe.  But she’s in one of the closed off rooms… we had to quarantine her until you arrived… it seems she’s… gone into heat.”  

Brock frowned.  “That can’t be.  It’s only the second.  She doesn’t--”  

“Until the fifteenth, I know.  She’s informed me many times.  It seems she was exposed to some sort of a chemical component that…  _ forced _ her into heat.  She’s not the only omega in her squadron, so you can understand the pandemonium around here right now…” 

Brock raised his eyebrows.  “Because a bunch of omegas were forced into a heat when they weren’t ready?  Yeah.  Sounds awful. It sucks hard.  Where’s Darcy?”  He licked his lips.  “She needs me.”  

“Yes sir, she does.  I just wanted to explain the situation.  She’s going to be removed from action for a while… as are the other omega agents... it’s going to cut the ranks around here quite a bit…”  The doctor wet his lips.  “I’m just gonna be frank with you, we’ve never seen anything like this before and it’s a little frightening that the enemy has this tech when we don’t.”  

“So you want something from her,” Brock deduced.  “Blood or something?” 

“We need you to sign the forms to allow it.  She’s not… able to at the moment.”  

Brock grunted, reaching for the pen.  “You know she’d let you do it.”  

“But you know that she can’t give consent.  Not while she’s —”  

“Yeah, I know.”  He capped the pen and tossed it down on the examination table.  “Take me to her.”  

“Right away.”  

* * *

 

**Darcy**

She was shaking.  Her body was covered in that thin sheen of sweat that Brock seemed to love, but here, in this closed-off, scent-proofed room?  

All she felt was gross and crampy.  

And hot.  Too hot.  

The thermostat was a fucking liar.  It wasn’t sixty degrees in here.  It was  _ a hundred _ and sixty, no less.  

A sudden burst of arousal had her  _ keening _ . Not the sexiest word in the world, but the sounds she was making were something only her alpha would love.  

Good gods, it  _ hurt _ .  

She reached for a vibrator, pressing it to her swollen clit and turning up to the max. 

It helped, if only a little bit.  What she really wanted…  _ who _ she really wanted, was Brock.  

He was the only one who could make this better, and no matter how many times they’d told her he was on his way, it still felt like she’d been in heat limbo for  _ hours _ .  

The vibrator did its thing, and soon, she was shaking through an unfulfilling orgasm that barely took the edge off the crampy feeling in her belly.  

She glanced up at the clock.  Only fifteen minutes had passed since they’d left her in here.  

Come to think of it, that clock was a fucking liar too.   

* * *

 

**Brock**

He couldn’t even catch a whiff of her scent until he’d been ushered into the closed off room.  One of many in a hallway beneath the SHIELD medical facility. 

To be fair, they didn’t look like medical rooms.  It was comfortable.  With beds and couches and everything someone would want if comfort was the aim.  But he knew how scared Darcy must be.  This wasn’t their place.  It was foreign.  And he wasn’t there.  

So he allowed the (beta, most likely) intern to unlock the door and he locked it behind her once he’d entered.  

Her scent was all around him.  He growled.  “Darcy?”  

“Bed…” was the wisp of a moan that he caught before he stalked towards her.  “Oh baby, I’m sorry it took me so long…”  

“It’s okay…” she murmured, pushing her hair out of her face.  

She was nude, as she often was during her heat, the poor thing was so hot natured anyway, it was always unbearable for her during her heat.  

Her pupils were blown wide and he could see the vibrator she’d been utilizing before he got there.  He pushed it away, reaching for the button on his pants.  “I’m here, baby.  You can relax now…”  

His clothing was removed with methodological precision. He pushed off his boots first and then the pants.  The shirt came next and then he was pushing down his jockeys and wrapping his hand around his throbbing cock.  “This what you need, babe?”  

She nodded, spreading her legs wide for him, presenting as best she could in her exhausted state.  

* * *

 

Darcy whimpered softly, Brock leaned down to nuzzle against her sex.  She bucked against his face, her fingers clamping down on the back of his head, tangling in his hair.   Holding him there.  

He ran his tongue over her clit, feeling her shudder with pleasure at his touch.  If he was a bigger asshole, he’d tease her more, it was kind of their thing.  He’d tease her until she was shaking with it and then he’d give her everything and more.  

But he took pity on his omega this time.  She’d been kept waiting and it wasn’t by choice.  

He sucked her clit between his lips, flicking it with his tongue as his fingers pressed up into her.  Two at first, he slowly fucked them in and out of her pussy.  Her slick was coating his hand by the time he pressed the third into her.  

She moaned his name, her hands pressing his face down against her cunt as she rocked her hips just  _ so _ .  Just enough to get the friction she wanted so she could cum.  

Calling out his name, she bucked her hips against his face, and he slid a fourth finger inside her. Feeling her clamp down around his hand was sexy as  _ fuck _ .  Especially when she released his hair, pulling him back.  “Please, babe. I need you...” she pleaded.  

Brock licked his lips and wrapped his hand around his cock.  He was painfully hard.  When he glanced down at himself, dark red and leaking copiously from the tip, shiny with her slick as he worked his hand up and down the shaft, he gasped slightly, bucking his hips as the first searingly hot tendrils of his rut began to take hold.  

His thoughts shifted.  All he could think about, was stuffing himself inside Darcy.  Inside his omega.  His.  His.  His.  

“Mine…” he growled, placing one knee on the bed and leaving his other foot steadily on the floor.  He lifted her hips with one arm, lining himself up with his other hand.  He pressed forward, surging quickly into her wet heat.   “Fuck…”  

His eyes fluttered closed as he rocked his hips, pressing himself in and out of her with practiced precision.  He knew just what angle would have her cumming in no time.  Squeezing around his cock.  

He pulled out of her, flipping her over onto her stomach and bending her knees so her ass was up in the air.  He ran his fingers down her slit, sucking them into his mouth as he pulled her back onto his dick once more.  

He could watch better at this angle.  Watch her body open for him, stretch around him.  Flutter when she came.  He pressed forward, fucking her hard enough that he was forcing high pitched cries from her throat.   _ His _ name.  Perforated by the rhythm he’d set. The wet slap as their bodies met over and over again.  

“Ye-ee-sss, Br-ro-ock…” Darcy moaned, her walls squeezing him so hard, he just couldn’t help it. He had to.  

He increased his pace, chasing his own orgasm and catching it seconds later.  He growled loudly, practically a roar as pleasure burst like firecrackers in his gut, pulling from the base of his spine as Darcy’s body milked him, squeezed him, rang him out.  

His cock tightened, the knot forming at the base as he came.  He stopped thrusting, holding her hips still as she rocked back against him, desperate for more friction. 

He’d give it to her in a moment.  He’d reach around and rub her clit until he made him stop.  

He ran his tongue up the length of her spine, tasting the sweat that glistened there like glitter in the soft light.  

And right now, right fucking now… he was going to be still and enjoy the feel of her stretching around his knot.  A low sound rumbled through his chest. Contentment.

“You okay, baby girl?” he asked, loosening his grip on her hips as his knot locked them together.  He sat back on his feet, pulling her back onto his lap.  He kissed her shoulders, nuzzled against the scar where he’d first bonded her, chuckling at the shiver that went through her body.  

“So much better than okay,” she whispered, settling her arms over his where they were wrapped around her waist.  “So much better now…”  

“Good,” he murmured, letting one hand drift down between her legs.  To roll over the nub at the apex of her thighs.  To feel her muscles strain around him as he slowly brought her to climax again.  “Say when, okay?” 

She hummed softly, nodding. Then, she reached up to tweak at her nipples as he rubbed her clit. “Just like that… don’t stop, Brock.”  

“Wasn’t gonna stop, baby.”  

* * *

 

Darcy curled around a body pillow, languidly lounging on the bed as Brock ran to the bathroom for a cloth to clean her up.  “When do we get to go home? Not that this isn’t nice, but it’s not ours…”  

Brock shot her a sympathetic look.  “I think we’re here until it’s over, babe.  Sorry… but this is kind of a new thing.  I don’t think they’re gonna want to let you go until it’s over.” 

She sighed, rolling over to her back and allowing her knees to fall open.  “I guess that’s understandable.”  

“You hungry?” he asked, returning with a warm cloth that he swiped between her legs.  

“Like you wouldn’t believe.”  

“I’ll go see what I can rustle up for you.  While you’re waiting, could you drink some water for me?” He produced a bottle of water, offering it to her.  “You’re probably all kinds of dehydrated.”  

She nodded, uncapping the bottle as she sat up to drink it.  The water felt cool and refreshing on her parched throat.  “Thanks, hon.”  

Brock smiled, a sort of a half-assed endeavor when what he really wanted was to forbid her from ever leaving their apartment again.  But that wasn’t really something he wanted either, Darcy would resent him, and she was an independant omega.  She needed him for this kind of thing and that was it.  

But gods, he just wanted her safe.

He sensed a talk coming.  After her heat, obviously.  He might be an alpha, but he wasn’t a stupid one.  But a talk was on the horizon.  One he wasn’t looking forward to, because no matter what they discussed, it wasn’t going to leave either of them feeling completely safe.  

He sighed.  That talk wasn’t happening today, so he might as well not worry about it.  It’d be better to concentrate on something he  _ could _ do.  And food sounded reasonable.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D Leave me a comment if you want! <3


End file.
